1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates broadly to the art of removing U-shaped staples the legs of which are driven through the material to be fastened and into base material and may, or may not, be bent in fastened position, such staples being widely used in the field and art of upholstering. More particularly, the invention has to do with staple removers of the rod type, by which is meant an elongated rigid device having a handle at one end and means at the other end for engaging the bridge of the staple in the operation of the tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art discloses rod type staple extractors of the type described, one disclosure being in U.S. Letters Pat. to Poskin, No. 3,698,689.